Una generación anterior
by KiariUwU
Summary: Todos conocemos a µ's, tambien conocemos un poco a algunas de sus madres, pero, ¿Que hay de su historia? Demos un vistazo al drama y la amistad detrás de aquellas progenitoras de las protagonistas, desde drama hasta comedia, romance e incluso enfrentarse a la sociedad de la epoca, entremos en sus ojos y veamos que vivieron en Otonokizaka.
1. Mi mejor amiga es una maldita loca

Holaa~ \\(-w-)/ les traigo un fanfic que llevo un tiempo pensando, basado en la epoca de estudiantes de las madres del grupo. Si notan alguna personalidad algo diferente a la que se muestra en el anime es porque pasan cosas que las hacen cambiar~ bueno, como sabran este es un fanfic yuri, y como tambien sabran ninguna quedará junta. Así que desde un inicio diré que el final no será el que esperan desde un inicio (ow-) espero que les agrade~ me dejaré de spoilear y dejaré que lean el fanfic. Los nombres de las chicas del capítulo se encuentran al final para que adivinen quien es quien (-w-). Nos vemos abajito~

* * *

Una tranquila mañana de primavera, los pétalos de los sakura caen lentamente en la acera y la gentil brisa mañanera hacía oscilar ligeramente el cabello de las jóvenes que empezaban nuevamente el ciclo estudiantil luego de vacaciones. Las chicas de listón azul se miraban ansiosas entre sí, ya que este sería su primer día de clases en aquella hermosa preparatoria sobre la colina. Las de listón verde se sentían nostálgicas recorriendo las calles, mirando por última vez los cerezos sobre sus cabezas, ya que sería la última vez que entrarían a la escuela acompañadas por los primeros pétalos de abril. Pero, por otro lado, las de segundo…

-…- un suspiro resignado se escucha bajo las escaleras de la escuela, caminaba arrastrando los pies y con la mirada baja, además de eso su camisa estaba doblada y su listón rojo mal amarrado, su mochila era arrastrada por los brazos caídos de la chica, quien al parecer no le importaba en lo más mínimo la gente que la observaba extrañada a su lado. Levantó perezosamente la mirada, dejando que sus ojos violetas se pasearan escalera arriba, en donde se encontraría con la preparatoria Otonokizaka y todo el estudio que tendrá que hacer por lo menos durante las primeras semanas esperando la Golden Week. -…- suspiró por segunda vez mientras rascaba su nuca, el cabello rojizo de la chica estaba semi enmarañado por las prisas que echó al haberse "quedado dormida" esa mañana, pero claro que había sido una broma de su madre, pues programó todos los relojes de la casa con una hora más para así asegurarse que llegara a la hora. Cuando se había dado cuenta de ello, ya estaba a mitad de camino y ahora había llegado excesivamente temprano y ya las ganas de subir las escaleras se le fueron completamente. Esta chica cansada de la vida era Shizumu Akane, de segundo año. Buena en los estudios de alguna forma y bastante mala en actividades físicas. -…- suspiró nuevamente la pelirroja y con desgano empezaba a subir el primer escalón, lo cual no logró pues la voz de alguien la detuvo.

-Aka-chan~- antes de lograr darse vuelta si quiera parcialmente, había sido embestida por una cosa que la golpeó desde el costado haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

-Duele…- murmuró mientras se sobaba la espalda baja, cuando bajó la mirada para ver a la dueña del ataque se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que eran acompañados por una sonrisa comparable a la de un niño nervioso luego de hacer una travesura, y podría apostar a que aquel mechón que sobresalía de su cabello grisáceo se meneaba como la cola de un perro. -Qué crees que estás haciendo, Hana- dijo con algo de molestia en la voz. Esa… cosa de allí era Inoue Hana, compañera de clase de Akane y de alguna la mejor amiga de esta. Es buena en los deportes y de alguna forma una de las mejores estudiantes de la clase. Además de ser la nieta de la directora.

-Que amargada, y yo que quería alegrarte la mañana con un abrazo- se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-Claro, si el abrazo hubiera sido de forma normal y no como una embestida que me hizo caer de la escalera- se defendió.

-No te quejes, ni siquiera habías subido al segundo escalón- le contraatacó ya levantada y sacando el polvo de su falda para luego extender la mano a su amiga.

-A veces me sorprende que seas mayor que yo- suspiró la pelirroja aceptando la ayuda para luego limpiar su propio uniforme.

-Un mes y dos días para ser exactos- dijo inflando el pecho de orgullo. -Y sin mencionar que soy la heredera de la escuela y tengo mejores calificaciones que tú- sonrió con superioridad.

-Ya, no pareciera que fueras la nieta de la directora si quiera, alguien que debería estar a la altura de tomar aquella responsabilidad sería… ¿Por qué me miras así?- se interrumpió al ver que su mejor amiga la miraba con picardía en la mirada y con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Acaso la persona que está en tu mente no será…- hizo una pausa dramática para luego dirigir su mirada a otro punto, -¡Oh! Hablando del Rey de Roma- dijo mirando detrás de su pelirroja amiga. -¡Aoi-chan~!- gritó antes de taclear a la nombrada, quien ya estaba por el quinto escalón y, al igual que lo hizo con la pelirroja, cayeron escalera abajo. Akane solo cerró los ojos antes de escuchar el impacto. -Buenos días~- dijo la peli gris restregando su mejilla en la de la otra chica, quien se veía fuera de combate además de haber sido el colchón de su menor recibiendo el doble de daño.

-E-Eh…- se veía bastante confundida al parecer de la pelirroja, cosa que hizo bombear el corazón de Akane. La chica de allí era Homura Aoi, de tercer año y era la amiga de la infancia de Hana, además de ser la que hace palpitar el corazón de Akane como nadie lo hace, pero esta lo oculta ya que su amor es imposible incluso si era correspondido. Ambas son mujeres, algo anti natural a vista de todos los demás, nunca serían aceptadas, aunque lo quisieran, así que sería un secreto y un olvido, si no fuera por culpa de Hana, que por un pequeño comentario se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. _-Puede parecer una idiota, pero sorpresivamente no lo es…-_ meditaba la pelirroja con una mano en su barbilla.

-Oye, Aoi-chan…- un silencio le siguió y al no conseguir respuesta se giró lentamente a la pelirroja quien había guardado distancia y la miraba de brazos cruzados. -Aka-chan, llama a la funeraria- parecía que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. -No, mejor no, sus padres me matarán, envenenarán los manjuus y me los darán de comer en el funeral- se agarró dramáticamente la cabeza sin moverse de su lugar, solo giró su cuerpo y se sentó como si Aoi fuera la banca más cómoda del mundo, luego de estar pensativa unos minutos levantó la mirada con los ojos brillantes. -Consigue dos palas y una bolsa, yo me encargo de la van.

-Estas exagerando- dijo la pelirroja suspirando por cuarta vez en el día, estaba acostumbrada a las estupideces de la peli gris y, acercándose a ambas chicas, llevó su mano debajo de la nariz de la mayor y sintió la respiración de Aoi en su dedo índice. Tratando de ocultar el sonrojo por haber sentido el calor de la castaña de ojos turquesa, carraspeó y se dio media vuelta para que Hana no la viera. -Está respirando, solo quítate de encima y se pondrá mejor.

-Uhm- asintió la chica con renovada felicidad, luego de pararse de su amiga de la infancia se acercó en cuclillas y empezó a pinchar la mejilla de la mayor. -Oye, despierta- decía mientras acercaba su cara lentamente a la de ella, claro que sin saber que aquello puso los nervios de punta a dos personas que estaban alrededor. Una, era claramente la pelirroja que sintió como su pelo se encendía en fuego al ver la cercanía de ambas sintiendo como las ansias por asesinar a su amiga aumentaban y, por otro lado, una joven que caminaba inocentemente por el lugar.

-¡¿Q-Q-Que cosas vergonzosas hacen en público?!- exclamó una de las pocas chicas que seguían en aquel camino, ya que la mayoría ya había entrado en la escuela y la escena que se montaban las tres era prácticamente ignorado por la gente a su alrededor, claro, excepto aquella chica desconocida que pasó por allí en el momento menos indicado.

La pelirroja puso una pausa en su intento de asesinato hacia su amiga y tanto ella como la inocente víctima de ojos dorados se giraron hacia la chica dueña de la voz, Hana solo pudo contener un suspiro ahogado, al encontrarse con la figura de una hermosa chica que parecía sacada de una leyenda mitológica, de unos hermosos ojos miel y pestañas largas, de pequeña nariz y piel pálida similar a la de una muñeca. Su lacio y brillante cabello azulado caía por su espalda hasta casi llegar a la rodilla, sus piernas eran largas y de aspecto terso, su falda llegaba hasta su rodilla, pero no le quitaba lo elegante que se veía, su camisa perfectamente planchada y ajustada dejaba ver un poco de su busto que, aunque no fuera mucho, era más de lo que se podría identificar como petanko*, su blusa era cubierta por la americana azul de la escuela, y en su cuello exhibía un listón azul.

(*: chica de pecho plano)

 _-Debe ser de primero-_ fue lo que pensó simplemente la pelirroja, que, al voltearse a su amiga pegó un pequeño salto al ver como a esta le brillaban los ojos y casi caía baba de su boca. Se acercó disimuladamente a ella y le susurró al oído. -Hana, cariño, cierra la boca o las moscas entraran, y deja de desvestirla con la mirada- ante su aviso, la chica salió de su aturdimiento y limpió su boca con su antebrazo. _-La molestaré luego-_ se agendó mentalmente la chica ocultando una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es lo que crees- dijo Hana con mal fingida tranquilidad agitando sus manos. -Esta es mi amiga de la infancia y se cayó de las escaleras, estaba viendo si seguía viva- sonrió, mientras que la pelirroja golpeó su frente con su mano.

-Solo cree la mitad de lo que dice- le recomendó.

-Sigue siendo desvergonzado- dijo la peli azul dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo puedes tener ese cuerpo y ser de primero? Es sorprendente- comentó Hana recorriéndola con la mirada, ganándose un manotazo en la nuca por parte de su amiga.

-¡Hii!- chilló la menor abrazándose a sí misma antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

-La ahuyentaste.

-¿Ups?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa rascando su cabeza.

-¿D-Dónde estoy?- escucharon de nueva cuenta desde el suelo. -¿Ya estoy muerta?- dijo girando lentamente la cabeza para ver a sus alrededores y se encontró con la mirada de Hana. -Oh, Hana está aquí, estoy en el infierno.

-Eso no es lindo- se quejó Hana haciendo un mohín. -Aka-chan también está aquí, ¿sabes?

-Oh, Shizumu-san, ¿Estoy en el cielo?- sonrió ligeramente haciendo sonrojar a la nombrada.

-Consíganse una habitación- sonrió inocentemente Hana para luego ver su reloj de mano y empezar a sudar frío. -Esto… Aoi-san.

-¿Por qué tan formal?- dijo sentándose en el piso. -Ay, mi espalda duele como un demonio.

-Pues…- Akane le ofreció una mano a Aoi, quien la aceptó con una sonrisa enternecedora. -Tienes que dar un discurso, ¿No?- preguntó nerviosamente, pues la segunda víctima de las embestidas de Hana, además de ser la mejor estudiante de su año, era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-Oh, cierto que hoy empiezan las clases- dijo mientras limpiaba el polvo de su uniforme con ayuda de su kohai. -Se supone que debo llegar veinte minutos an-… Hana-san, ¿Qué hora es?- una aura algo tenebrosa empezaba a rodear a la mayor, quien había tomado a la peli gris del cuello de su camisa y levantándola en el proceso, tendrá cuerpo pequeño pero por el trabajo en la panadería familiar, tenía la fuerza de diez hombres.

-Pues veras… FaltanCincoMinutos- dijo atropelladamente lo último, sin dejar de temblar.

-Hana…- empezó a apretar el agarre a su amiga quien soltó un pequeño chillido.

-Esto… Homura-sempai- le llamó la atención a la mayor, quien dirigió su mirada a la menor para luego sonreír ligeramente, pero sin soltar a Hana que todavía se encontraba suspendida en el aire. -mejor dejemos el intento de asesinato para después, el tiempo…- Aoi asintió y bajo despacio a Hana y sin antes de mirarla con una oscuridad en los ojos, se giró y le sonrió nuevamente a la mejor amiga de su amiga en común.

-Cierto, pues entonces me voy yendo- dijo de nueva cuenta tomando su bolso y correr escaleras arribas, pero antes de llegar a la mitad desaceleró el paso y se dio vuelta. -Y te dije que podrías llamarme solo Aoi- sonrió sacando la lengua y retomó su camino.

La pelirroja se sonrojó aún más y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, Aoi siempre era así con ella y no sabía si sería bueno o malo sentirse especial con ello, ya que ilusionarse sería demasiado malo y se podría ganar una fuerte decepción luego, pero gestos como aquel no dejaban de emocionarla de aquella forma que solo Aoi lograba. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir la mirada que su amiga le daba con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Puhuhuhu- se reía por lo bajo. –"Ohh~ Aoi-sama, se gentil por favor" "Tranquila Akane-chan, te aseguro que no dolerá"- dijo exagerando los tonos de voz de sus amigas mientras reía.

-¡C-Cállate! Al menos yo no ahuyento a mis kohai- se defendió la pelirroja sonrojada hasta las orejas, lo cual se contagió a su amiga al recordar a la chica de cabello azul.

-Ella era como un ángel- sonrió bobamente.

-Lo que digas, lolicona-san.

-Solo es un año menor- se quejó.

-Ósea admites que te gusta.

-Sí. Yo no soy como tú, tsun tsun.

-Cállate.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras sin mucha prisa, ambas estaban acostumbradas a llegar justo antes de que las puertas cerraran, y esta sería su primera entrada como estudiantes de segundo año.

-Aka-chan.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Te dije que el listón rojo te queda perfecto? Ahora eres roja de pies a cabeza.

-¡No soy toda roja!

-Pues cuando hablas con Aoi-chan eres confundible con un tomate- dijo con el índice en su barbilla, ganándose un golpe en la nuca de parte de su amiga. -¿Y eso por qué fue?

-Por idiota.

-Sí, sí- le restó importancia con un gesto con su mano.

Empezando el ciclo escolar con una sonrisa en el rostro, acompañadas por los pétalos de abril, entran tranquilamente por el portón de la preparatoria Otonokizaka, la segunda y penúltima vez que entrarían de aquella forma a la escuela, pero quien sabe, quizás en un futuro la esencia de aquellas chicas también entraría por las mismas puertas, con una sonrisa en el rostro, iniciando una nueva etapa de su vida.

* * *

 **Madre de Maki ➝ Shizumu Akane**

 **Madre de Honoka ➝ Homura Aoi**

 **Madre de Kotori ➝ Inoue Hana**

Y este sería el primer capítulo~ Espero que les alla gustado, si es así dejen sus reviews por si tienen opiniones o algo que aportar a los proximos capítulos (/w\\) Este fanfic es posible que no lo publique tan seguido como entrelazando nuestro destino, pero aún así espero que se emocionen con esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla (o^w^o) Ahora les dejaré el avance por aquí~

~(oo~) Avance sexy (~oo)~

-Uh… Ugh…- gimoteaba la chica arrastrando los pies, a lo que solo pudo soltar un chillido y salir corriendo del lugar.

.

-Mori Yume, de primer año.

-Yo soy Kimura Haruna, segundo año. Mucho gusto, Yume-chan.

.

-(...) ojalá seamos amigas- dijo antes de sentarse sin borrar su tímida sonrisa y echar su cabello cenizo de lado. Su forma de hablar y de ser era como el de una madre, claro que una madre bastante extraña. ¿Se puede considerar un hobbie comer?

.

 _-es_ _vergonzoso…-_ pensaba la chica, levantado ligeramente la cabeza y sintiendo todo el calor que se reunía en su cara.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2: "El conejito azul"**

Nos vemos~ \\(^3^)


	2. El conejito azul

Buenas~ Hace tiempo que tenía escrito este capítulo y pues como que me dio un lapsus mental y se me olvidó publicarlo =w= Pero bueno, arreglé uno que otro detalle y KABOOM! acá tenemos a la conejita 7w7 Sin más que decir digo los personajes al final~ y una que otra notita =w=

* * *

Había terminado el discurso de inicio de clases y lo que más sorprendió a la peli azul fue ver a aquella chica que encontró haciendo cosas indebidas en mitad de la calle ocupando el lugar de presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y no fue muy difícil identificar en la lejanía a aquella chica de cabello gris, se veía bastante cómoda cabeceando en mitad del discurso y aquella pelirroja tuvo que sostenerla varias veces para que no se fuera de cara al piso. Suspiró ligeramente, esa chica de ojos dorados era bastante… extravagante a su parecer, además del extraño comentario que le dio aquella mañana sobre su cuerpo mientras la miraba como anciano depravado no le daba la más mínima confianza en absoluto.

Luego de pasar por momentos incomodos como cuando una chica de cabello cenizo la usó de almohada la mitad del discurso de la directora o cuando la llamaron por ser la representante de primer año y la chica de cabello grisáceo la siguió con la mirada cada movimiento que hacía, por fin salió del auditorio con el estrés que no pensaba que tendría hasta el primer examen, se dirigió al baño del primer piso a lavarse la cara, claro que no contaba tampoco que mientras se secaba se encontraría con una chica de lo más tenebrosa saliendo de un cubículo, solo recordarla la hacía temblar, sus penetrantes ojos turquesa y cabello violeta tirado por sobre su cara, con la piel totalmente pálida y luciendo unas ojeras bajo los ojos, además que los mismos estaban irritados, rojos y bien abiertos.

-Uh… Ugh…- gimoteaba la chica arrastrando los pies, a lo que la peli azul solo pudo soltar un chillido y salir corriendo del lugar, escapando hasta un jardín en el cual se encontró con un gran árbol y una banca bajo este, en la cual se sentó a tratar de calmarse un poco.

Esta tímida y extremadamente nerviosa chica era Mori Yume, hija única de una familia extremadamente tradicional dueña de un dojo de danza tradicional. Es buena en los estudios y no muy buena en actividad física que no fuese baile, era flexible pero su resistencia dejaba mucho que desear. Suspiró profundamente y apoyó su cabeza en la corteza del árbol, no sabía que la preparatoria fuera tan… llena de emociones.

-Primero me encuentro con una pervertida, luego con una dormilona que no conoce el espacio personal, luego con un fantasma en el baño, lo único que faltaría es que alguien cayera del cielo.

Y como si lo hubiera predicho, un extraño ruido crujió sobre su cabeza, y en cuanto levantó la mirada vio como una cosa caía desde la altura y antes de que cayera sobre ella, logró reaccionar y echarse a un lado cayendo al pasto.

-A-Ah…- la cosa que había caído del árbol no era más ni menos una chica que, como si de gato se tratara, había caído de pie en la banca, cosa que le pareció doloroso a la chica de cabello azul. -Duele…- murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿E-Estas bien?- preguntó ligeramente la peli azul acercándose temerosa a la banca. Entonces por primera vez la otra chica se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola y abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados hasta aquel momento y posó sus ojos rojos sobre los avellana de la chica.

-E-Estoy bien- dijo fingiendo naturalidad inflando el pecho y tirando su cabello negro hacia atrás, el cual le llegaba a los hombros y estaba cubierto de ramitas, luego ajustó los lentes que estaba usando y se encontraban torcidos.

-¿Estas segura? Tus piernas parecen algo adoloridas- dijo al notar como las mismas temblaban ligeramente.

-P-Pues, si te soy honesta, sería bueno que vaya a la enfermería, tehe- rio nerviosamente sacando la lengua. -¿Ayudarías a tu sempai a llegar allá? Sinceramente no siento nada de la cintura hacia abajo- dijo con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y con sudor en su frente, entonces la peli azul recién notó el listón en el pecho de la chica, de color rojo. _-¿Sera compañera de aquellas chicas?-_ se preguntó la menor recordando los listones de la peli gris y pelirroja.

Aprovechando que Yume era más alta de su sempai voladora, puso nerviosamente su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica y la ayudó a caminar. Ni con sus padres hacía tales gestos de cercanía, por lo que se encontraba bastante avergonzada en aquel momento. Caminaron con dificultad hasta la entrada del edificio más cercano mientras la menor era guiada por la otra chica quien cojeaba notoriamente con una mueca en el rostro. En aquel edificio habían pocas personas, lo que supuso que se trataba porque era todavía muy temprano y todavía faltaban unos minutos para empezar las clases, que eran en el edificio vecino, por lo que en el que estaban supuso que se encontraban los clubs y cosas así.

-Por cierto, kohai-san, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó la curiosa pelinegra luego de un corto trayecto.

-Mori Yume, de primer año- respondió cordialmente la chica a su sempai de ojos rojos, a lo que la otra rio.

-Yo soy Kimura Haruna, segundo año. Mucho gusto, Yume-chan, no seas tan formal- sonrió a la menor de cabello azul, haciendo que esta se sonrojase ante la cercanía en la cual la llamaba.

Cuando Yume dejó a Haruna en la camilla de enfermería se despidió de ella y salió a su salón rápidamente, ya que la primera clase estaba por empezar y la representante de primero no debería llegar tarde a la primera clase, ¿No? Por lo que a muy mala gana se echó a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a su salón, se alivió al saber que todavía faltaban unos minutos para empezar y miró el pizarrón en el cual indicaría el lugar en el cual se sentaría, luego de encontrar su apellido, se fue a sentar al fondo del salón a mala gana, pues aquel asiento le sería difícil ver lo que el profesor anota en el pizarrón.

Luego de arreglar sus libros para la clase, se dispuso a leer un libro que había guardado aquella mañana en su bolsa, todo hubiera ido correctamente de no haber escuchado un fuerte estruendo en la puerta. Las chicas que se encontraban dentro del salón se asustaron ante el ruido, y un par de chicas se acercaron a la puerta de la cual provino el sonido y al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con una chica que había caído al piso, quien se sostenía la frente por lo que fue obvia la razón, la chica había chocado contra la puerta cerrada.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó una de las compañeras de Yume, quien por cierto miraba aquella escena sentada desde su lugar, aunque no podía ver bien a la chica, pues había sido rodeada por las demás.

-Estoy bien, solo estaba algo desconcentrada…- dijo con una voz suave pero audible, la cual fue seguida por una tierna risa. Fue ayudada a levantarse y a sacarse el polvo del uniforme, luego por una pequeña abertura, Yume fue capaz de ver de quien se trataba, y no tardó mucho en reconocer aquel cabello cenizo y mirada semi consciente, era la chica que se había quedado dormida sobre su brazo en la mañana.

La chica fue a sentarse a su lugar, el cual fue a unos dos asientos de distancia de Yume, la peli azul no quiso armar drama y se quedó sentada alejada de los demás, no le gustaba mucho acercarse a la gente y además la mayor parte de las estudiantes estaban matriculadas en aquella escuela desde el jardín, por lo cual la mayoría se conocía entre sí y Yume había sido matriculada en aquella preparatoria recién ese año. Antes iba a una escuela privada, pero por problemas financieros de su familia terminó siendo estudiante de aquella escuela. Recordar ese tema la entristecía y frustraba, por lo que se concentró en su libro una vez más. Cosa que no logró.

Aquella escuela por fuera le parecía bastante agradable, la infraestructura era hogareña y tradicional, cuando fue a ver escuelas junto a su madre ella le dijo que había ido a Otonokizaka y que tenía bastantes recuerdos en la misma, por lo que eso sumado a su propio interés terminó escogiendo aquella preparatoria, a pesar de las advertencias de su madre a que las chicas quizás no serían igual que en su antigua secundaria. Y veía que tenía razón, una chica que cae de un árbol no es nada natural ni mucho menos, y que hablar de chicas que te miran como viejos por la calle.

Por fin tocaron la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases, y la profesora guía no tardó en entrar por la puerta y presentarse para luego dar a lugar a las presentaciones de las chicas que habían sido matriculadas ese año. La peli azul se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el primer nombre de la lista era nada más ni nada menos que la chica de cabello cenizo, quien nuevamente se había quedado dormida en su puesto ganandose unas risas ahogadas de las demás, algo avergonzada y ligeramente sonrojada se recompuso. Se paró para que los demás la vieran y se giró rodeando el salón ligeramente con la mirada, por el exterior parecía una chica delicada y tranquila -quizás demasiado ya que se quedaba dormida en cualquier lugar y momento-, era al nivel de relajada que al parecer no parecía poder despegar sus ojos, haciendo imposible ver el color de estos, no sorprendía que se haya chocado con la puerta del salón, eso o era demasiado despistada. Quizás ambas.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Katou Aya, espero que nos llevemos bien- sonrió dulcemente y juntando sus manos. -Mi comida favorita es el arroz y mis actividades favoritas son dormir y comer, ojalá seamos todas amigas- dijo antes de sentarse sin borrar su tímida sonrisa y echar su cabello cenizo detrás de la oreja. Su forma de hablar y de ser era como el de una madre, claro que una madre bastante extraña. ¿Se puede considerar un hobbie comer? Pero ignorando todo aquello, la mitad de la clase se había adormecido con la suave y dulce voz de la chica, por lo que al parecer obviaron ese punto. Era increible como su sola presencia diera sueño.

-Mori-san, presentase por favor- le hizo el llamado la profesora, a lo que la chica se sobresaltó ligeramente y sintió la sangre en las mejillas.

-S-Si- dijo nerviosamente la chica para luego ponerse de pie. -S-Soy Mori Yume, un placer- dijo cortamente para luego sentarse nuevamente, el salón quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego pasaron a la siguiente chica, dejando a Yume enterrada en sus pensamientos, cubriendo su cara con sus brazos. _-Una dama correcta no debería estar tan nerviosa por todo… Pero es vergonzoso…-_ pensaba la peli azul, levantado ligeramente la cabeza y sintiendo todo el calor que se reunía en su cara.

Luego de que todas se presentasen el timbre se escuchó dando finalizada la clase de avisos, dando, así, como inicio a las clases de aquella mañana. Claro que detrás de unas paredes, una joven de primer año corría despavorida por los pasillos, doblando por una esquina y pronto abriendo una puerta a su derecha, que en el cartel superior se leía "Consejo estudiantil".

-¿Fantasma?- repitió lo escuchado la castaña de ojos turquesa.

* * *

 **Madre de Umi ➝ Mori Yume**

 **Madre de Nico ➝ Kimura Haruna**

 **Madre de Hanayo ➝ Katou Aya**

Hola otra vez! -w-" Si se, fue un capítulo algo corto pero cuando termine de presentar a las otras 3 prometo que serán más largos ;n; Pero por ahora solo diré que durante el próximo capítulo se presentará la primera pareja potencial! òwó Bueno, sin más pongo las reviews del capítulo pasado y el avance sexy (~owo)~

 **frank-flare:** Pues tambien se me hace algo extraño pero como yo misma soy media rara pues como que me las apaño =w= Ains~ pues un poco tarde pero aquí esta :3 gracias por el alago (/u\\)

 **Yess:** Como decirlo? Va a ser una cuchillada escondida =w= ojala que te guste este fanfic!

 **Alice Bak:** En realidad en un inicio no sabía como escribirlo :'v pues gracias, se supone que tiene que ser predecible por no decir obvio xD pero igual es un pequeño fanfic para ponerle sabor al drama(? Espero que te siga gustando -w-

 **KousakaKaede:** Pude predecir tus pensamientos (~ò3ó)~ Okno, pues aquí está(?

 **caher1998:** Me alegra que te guste :3 yo ya le agarré cariño a cierto personaje en especial, pero aparecerá el proximo capítulo~

 **377owo:** Era algo obvio pero... bueno, era obvio. Me gusta más el nombre Aoi y no se que sobrenombre podría ser el de Kii-chan... así que para evitar desangramiento cerebral le puse uno nuevo òwó ~en relidad fue la flojera pero que más da~ pues tendrás que esperar un episodio más, pero solo diré que ella es adorable~

~(oo~) Avance sexy (~oo)~

-(...) me ahorraron el trabajo de buscarte, vicepresidenta Noa-san.

.

-(...) ¿Doy miedo?- dijo levantando la mirada, haciendo una cara de cachorro que actuó como un flechazo en el pecho de la mayor.

.

-A mí no me das miedo- murmuró la castaña haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar a los ojos a su compañera.

.

-¡E-Espera Aka-chan, aunque seas menor de edad podrías ir a la cárcel!- escuchó a sus espaldas, algo que no le dio nada de confianza y le rogó mentalmente a la otra chica que se apresurara.

.

-Gracias, sempai- dijo la peli purpura con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que causó un notable sonrojo en la otra chica.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3: "¿Un fantasma en el baño?"**


End file.
